


Brother, Find the Key

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-29
Updated: 2012-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 04:52:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11328984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Mulder and Krycek are stuck and they share a moment.





	Brother, Find the Key

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Part of a prompt from: xfilesfics.tumblr.com. Unbeta'd.

  
Author's notes: Part of a prompt from: xfilesfics.tumblr.com. Unbeta'd.  


* * *

Brother, Find the Key

## Brother, Find the Key

### by Ziggy

##### [Story Headers]

  


Title: Brother, Find the Key  
By: Ziggy ()  
Rating: R  
Pairing: Mulder/Krycek  
Notes: Prompt for xfilesfics.tumblr.com/ The prompt was Mulder and Krycek locked in a closetwhen things seemed a lot more hopeless in regards to colonization.   
This was unbeta'd.  
Disclaimer: Chris Carter, blah, blah, blah. 

XxX 

"I'm just saying that jiggling it violently isn't going to work." 

"Oh, God," Mulder said, his death grip on the door knob only getting tighter as he shook it angrily. It'd been a long day and he was at his wits' end, "Krycek! Just shut up! Don't say another word!" 

Mulder struggled for a few more moments in vain before he gave up, heaving a sigh and resting his forehead against the jammed door. He couldn't believe this was happening; they were stuck. Krycek was pressed against his back, the two men crammed into the small closet. 

It had started with a tip, as it always did. The Gunmen had a little information on some encrypted file Mulder had gotten a few weeks ago. It'd come in the mail, no address. Mulder had given it to the Gunmen in the hopes they could shed some light. None of them could read it but they knew someone who could. In fact, this particular   
computer nerd didn't live too far from Arlington, VA. Mulder had taken the next available day to talk to this new ally. Of course, things had not gone as smoothly as he'd hoped. When he arrived, he'd been greeted by a pale, plump fellow who said he could help him.   
Then they'd both learned they weren't alone. 

Krycek had found the same file Mulder currently had a copy of. He'd been snooping around some syndicate archives and come across it. It seemed useful and Krycek had spent the better part of 3 months trying to find someone who could decode it. 

Mulder was, of course, enraged at the sight of this unwelcome foe and Krycek had responded flippantly, that smug look on his face. They were in the middle of their typical aggressive banter when Krycek had frozen. Before Mulder knew what was happening, he Russian had shoved him - as if they were children playground but with enough force to send Mulder back into... coats. Mulder had reached out for his informant but the man had grabbed a hard drive from his desk and dashed away in a fit of panic. Krycek was ontop of him a moment later, a darkness enclosing them. 

"Get off of me, Kry-!" Mulder's mouth was covered with a strong palm. Krycek face seemed genuinely worried and one look at it shut Mulder up. 

"Mulder," he whispered, so light, "Shhh... Syndicate." 

Krycek's hand didn't move from his mouth, crushed against him. Mulder didn't dare move, staring back at Krycek. He'd seemed to go into trance. The black haired man's eyes had glanced off to the side, glazed over. He was   
so still, it made Mulder nervous. It was as if Krycek had shut down everything and was just listening. It was   
clear to Mulder that Krycek was a man who was use to hiding. 

There had been some noises outside the door - the sounds of men searching the house; footsteps. There had been a tussle at one point but then all the sounds ceased. The two had remained quite nonetheless, waiting almost an hour before they were sure the coast was clear. 

When Mulder had gone for the knob, it wouldn't turn. They'd been trapped almost a half an hour and Mulder was getting twitchy. They'd thought to break it down but the confined space didn't give them enough room to put enough force behind a blow to jar it. Then Mulder had just tried good, old fashioned jiggling. Now he was out of options. 

"Fine," he huffed, attempting to turn towards Krycek. When Mulder faced him, he said, "Then   
what's your plan, Krycek? You got us into this in the first place." 

Krycek looked at the brunette with a sharp glance. He'd remained relatively calm about all this. Hell, locked in a closet with Mulder. Not terrible.   
Even if he couldn't get a dry hump out of it, he could enjoy watching Fox get his tail all bushy. Though, Mulder's constant complaining was wearing thin, "Saving your life!" he snapped. 

Mulder scoffed, "Dumb luck. A closet is a terrible hiding place, Krycek." 

"We're alive, aren't we?" Krycek bit back, clenched jaw, "I should have just left you out there. You could've ended up like that poor sap out there, at least, I'm assuming. I don't know how he   
could've gotten away.   
They were pretty quick." 

Mulder had forgotten about his informant. This new information didn't   
settle him. He looked at Krycek, "What are they going to do? What did they do?" 

Krycek sighed, avoiding Mulder's gaze   
for a moment before looking at the   
other, "The rebels aren't the only ones who burn people alive, Mulder." 

The words struck Mulder in a way he couldn't imagined. He felt a knot in his   
stomach, tightening as he stood there. He looked at Krycek, "Why would they   
do that? What could that possibly serve!?" 

Mulder stood straighter against Krycek, more aggression than anything else. Despite the fact that Krycek had long ago disconnected from that group, he would always be part of them to Mulder. Krycek leaned into Mulder's stance. As usual, they were locked in a battle of dominance and Krycek refused to back down. Not this time. 

"Burning hides evidence and it doesn't connect them to it since that's the rebels's calling card. And trust me, they would have none of your 'Freeze, FBI!' bullshit. There is a lot of shit going down, Mulder. More than your pretty head can even conceive of. The syndicate is splitting and those men aren't like your daddy. They have no qualms about keeping the Sainted Fox Mulder alive!" 

Mulder winced so slightly as Krycek's raised. He felt... shame. Just a   
little. Certainly more than that rat bastard deserved but he did feel just a   
bit of it at his treatment of Krycek for the last 2 hours. He had saved his life.   
He was quiet after Krycek finished. 

"And why did you?" he asked suddenly. His brown eyes made their way to meet green. Krycek didn't say anything, he just looked back at Mulder.   
Mulder continued, his voice calm and curious, "You could've just left me, like you said. Why didn't you? Why do you want to keep St. Mulder alive?" 

Krycek just took a deep breath. When he exhaled, his lips turned up ever so slightly, "I couldn't live without you, Mulder." 

Mulder looked like he'd been hit with a frying pan, "What!?" he gapped. 

"I didn't mean it that way," Krycek chuckled. He blinked slowly, enjoying Mulder's confusion for a moment before he clarified, "Do you believe in ying and yang?" 

Mulder raised his eyebrow, unsure of the direction of this interaction, "Ying and yang? I know of the concept. I can't say I believe in it, per say. But I'm open to the idea of positive and negative energy, yes." 

Nodding his head as Mulder spoke, Krycek then said, "Good. So positive and negative energy.   
Once can't be without the other can it?" 

Feeling like he was getting the   
drift, he said, hesitantly, "In theory, no.... in theory," he said again. 

Krycek watched the ruffled agent, "Well, I'm the negative and you're the postive. You and me, Mulder...   
we're different sides to the same   
coin," Krycek shifted some and Mulder   
felt flushed at the feel of Krycek's   
body against his own. It suddenly felt so much smaller in here, Mulder couldn't figure it out, "And I need you to function. My very   
existence depends on the existence of you. You're my other half." 

Krycek took a small step but it was enough to get Mulder's back firmly against the door. Pressed into him, Krycek lowered his head closer, whispering, "And I'm yours..." 

Mulder couldn't breathe, he couldn't move. Trembling hands moved between them to rest on Krycek's chest, as if to push him away but Mulder put no force behind it, 

"Scully's my other half," he squeaked out, lowering himself slowly against the door to avoid Krycek's lips. 

Krycek stopped just to laugh softly, still so close, "Scully's your grounding. She keeps you out of a mental hospital and living among the normal people. Me, Mulder? I know you. You aren't crazy and you aren't normal. I understand because neither am I..." 

Krycek's hand came up to take Mulder's face, pulling him gently back towards himself. 

"The pain, the suffering, the obsession. I understand it, Mulder. I understand it better than anyone. Scully... she's an unfortunate bystander. She got sucked into this crazy world. You and me, Mulder? Born into it.   
We're the real deal. We're brothers in this. When I fight this hopeless battle, I'm fighting for you. I'm fighting with the knowledge you're fighting, too. I'm your other half, Mulder. Me." 

Mulder let out a choked, "Yes..." and he let Krycek move in, taking Mulder's lips in his own. His body pinned between the door and Krycek's strong body, Mulder felt himself weaken into the kiss. If Krycek hadn't been there, he worried he'd fall. He couldn't focus on anything else.   
All Mulder could do was enjoy this;   
being held by Krycek's scarred body, smelling his sweat and the masculine musk that lingered on his skin, the feel of his unshaved skin as he ravaged Mulder's mouth with his kiss. Mulder closed his eyes under the attention, opening his mouth under Krycek's. 

With a sudden jerk, Krycek ground his crotch into Mulder and the other man left out a surprised gasp around Krycek's lips. He could feel his Krycek's dick through the denim as he grinded against Mulder. Mulder's dress pants didn't protect him from the pleasurable rub and soon he found himself aching against Krycek, pushing his own erection back into Krycek's leisurely grind. 

The two men stayed that way. Who knows how long? Neither one of them counted the minutes. It was Krycek who broke the kiss first with a loud smack as their lips came apart. His hips stopped working so diligently and he relaxed against Mulder. Mulder's hands suddenly curled to grab Krycek's shirt in a fistful of cloth, 

"No," he breathed out as Krycek stopped the onslaught. Krycek wouldn't kiss him again, despite Mulder's attempts to catch his lips. Krycek raised his hands to Mulder's hair, stroking it on either sides, as if to settle him. When he did, Krycek brushed his nose against Mulder's in an intimate act. When they had each caught their breath, Mulder looked to Krycek. His eyes wide and dark. Mulder stood on his own now, away from the door. His voice was still quiet, as if someone may hear, 

"Why did you stop?" 

Krycek shook his head, glancing at Mulder. He shook his head, without saying anything. He just leaned in once more, giving Mulder a quick kiss, pulling away before Mulder could drag him back into their heated session... and he new that if anyone could do that, it'd be Mulder. 

Reaching around Mulder, Krycek hand went to the door knob. There was a few moments of jiggling until his thumb found the small lock under the handle. He flick it and slowly opened the door. Mulder turned towards the open door, eyes squinting from the light. Krycek stepped around Mulder and looked back at him with an expectant look. Mulder stepped out afterwards, looking at Krycek, 

"You knew how to get the door open?" 

Krycek smiled slightly, "You didn't think I'd put us in there without an exit plan, do you?" he joked. Mulder stared back at him. His face turned from one of dazed lust, to confusion and then quickly to anger. 

"You knew how to get the door open? You knew, you son of a bitch!? You're such a rat, Krycek!" 

He felt embarrassed and ashamed. Mulder had never felt so foolish in his entire life. So much for trusting, so much for compassion! Mulder wasn't sure what he should do. He wanted to go home. He also wanted to shoot Krycek immediately. 

Krycek looked to Mulder, "What did I say, Mulder?' he said, stepping over to him, "We're two sides of the same person. You certainly weren't going to make any moves my way and I wanted to speed this thing up. Everyday could be my last, I wanted to die knowing I did that." 

If looks could kill, Krycek would have dropped dead. Mulder clenched his jaw, "What? Humiliate me?" 

"Kiss you," Krycek deadpanned, his eyes on Mulder. Mulder was taken back by the answer but quickly recovered. He stared back at Krycek, trying to gauge if he was honest. Mulder didn't know for sure but he knew that he hoped he was. He prayed   
Krycek was being genuine this time. 

Krycek gave Mulder's face one last look, taking in everything he could. He blinked and finally said, "Don't give up, Mulder. We're all gonna' die but we'll die trying..." 

With that, Krycek gave him one last look and quietly left the abandoned home. Mulder had just watched him, feeling something he'd never felt before. A warm kind of sadness that washed over him as he stared at the empty doorway. 

Mulder had examined the place, found no evidence of his informant and gone home to his still apartment in Arlington. A few weeks later, Mulder had gotten an envelope in the mail. No address, nothing. Inside he'd found the encrypted file - completely  
decoded. Mulder had found himself filled with that warm sadness again  
but took a deep breath and sent his brother of the fight a vibe. A little positive energy to keep his existence necessary. A mental   
encouragement to keep fighting and know that they're someone fighting at his side.

  
 

* * *

Post a comment  


* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Title:   **Brother, Find the Key**   
Author:  Ziggy   [email/website]   
Details:   **Standalone**  |  **R**  |  **13k**  |  **06/29/12**   
Pairings:  Mulder/Krycek   
Category:  RST, Vignette   
Summary:  Mulder and Krycek are stuck and they share a moment.   
Notes:  Part of a prompt from: xfilesfics.tumblr.com. Unbeta'd.   
  
  
[top of page] 


End file.
